


Thief of Hearts

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [63]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean and Elijah remember the morning after Sean took him home.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 3





	Thief of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: thief.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

“It’s hard to believe there are still men like you in this world,” Elijah told Sean as they settled into bed for the night.

“Handsome? Intelligent? Charming?” Sean joked.

“You’re all those things,” Elijah said seriously, “but I was talking about your kindness.”

“I’m not a saint, Elijah, just a man.”

“You were a saint to me,” Elijah insisted, “bringing me, a complete stranger into your home. I could have murdered you in your sleep.”

Sean smiled. “At worst, I figured you might be a thief. I expected to get up the next morning and find everything worth taking gone.”

“Instead you woke up to me in your bed.”

“You still turned out to be a thief,” Sean admitted.

Elijah looked shocked. “What did I steal?”

Sean kissed him. “My heart.”


End file.
